Gwack Christmas Fluff
by JoChryedLover
Summary: Just a little fic to get us all in the Christmassy mood! Jack/Gwen pairing


It was Christmas Eve in the Hub, and everyone was working as normal. Jack came down from the office, gathering his team together.  
"OK everyone! Thanks for all your hard work this year. I know there've been some tough times, but you've all done well. And, as a little thank you, you should all find a nice big bonus in your banks at the end of the festive period." This issued a great cheer from Owen. "Now, go home, enjoy your day off, and I'll see you all on Boxing Day." A groan from Owen. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"  
Owen, Toshiko and Ianto all packed up and were out of the Hub within moments. Gwen had remained at her desk, finishing off her report before starting to pack up about half an hour later.  
"Gwen?" Jack had come back out of the office, and headed over to her station. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at home with Rh..." Jack's voice trailed off. He had realised too late what he had said. He had realised just before Gwen's tears started to flow. Gwen had left Rhys only last week. She had come home after a late shift to find him in bed with another woman. She had thrown him out, and she no longer wore her engagement ring. She had given it back to him, telling him to give it to his 'tart'. Jack pulled Gwen up, holding her close as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry, Gwen...I'm sorry..."  
"It's OK," she shook her head, still sobbing into his shoulder. "It still hurts, you know?"  
"You were with him for a long time...it's bound to be hard..." Jack pulled her head off his chest, wiping the tears away from her chocolate brown eyes. She half smiled up at him, calming herself down.  
"What are you doing tomorrow, Jack?"  
"Oh, you know," Jack shrugged. "Always gotta be ready...someone's gotta watch over the city while everyone else enjoys the day."  
"You can't be serious! Even Captain Jack Harkness deserves a day off!"  
Jack laughed.  
"Oh yeah? And where do I go? I have no family or anything."  
"Well," Gwen put her hands on her hips. "That's easy sorted. Mam and Dad have gone away. They thought I'd be sharing Christmas with Rhys, so they booked a holiday. So, now I've got no one to spend the festive season with."  
"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Jack grinned.  
"I've already got all the bits in, so you just come over whenever." Gwen smiled before making to leave. Jack grabbed her arm.  
"One last thing..." Jack held up the mistletoe he'd been carrying round all day. "Come on, I've got Tosh, Ianto and even Owen! You won't stop me getting the whole set, will you?"  
"So that's all I am to you, is it?" Gwen laughed. "'The full set'?"  
"Just come here!" Jack pulled her to him, planting his lips on hers. She giggled, before Jack, giving in to temptation, deepened the kiss. Gwen was slightly taken aback, but let him, kissing him back after a moment. After a few moments, Jack pulled away awkwardly. "See you tomorrow."  
"I look forward to it."

On Christmas morning, Gwen woke up alone. For the first time in four years, there was no one by her side as she woke no one to wish her a 'Merry Christmas' before handing her her presents. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying, before getting up and getting dressed. She was wearing a black strapless prom style dress which skirted just above her knees. She had bought it especially for Rhys. She bit her lip again, finding it harder and harder to hold back her tears as she applied her make-up. She opened the presents left by her parents before they went away, and found yet more perfume, a top she would never wear, and some money. Sighing to herself, she put the TV on and started with the Christmas Dinner. Usually, at this time of day, she'd be laughing and joking with Rhys while trying to make the dinner, or else cuddled up on the sofa waiting to go to hers or Rhys's parents. She started cooking the vegetables, and put the turkey into the oven before grabbing her duvet from the bedroom and cuddling up on the sofa, watching whatever happened to be on TV at the time.

Jack was alone in the Hub. He was used to waking up alone on Christmas morning. Heck, he was used to spending the whole of the festive season alone. But now, with the prospect of spending Christmas with someone else – Gwen Cooper, the love of his life, for Christ's sake! – he was absolutely terrified. He had no idea how he was supposed to behave; he had no idea what she would expect from him. Would she expect a gift from him? As he looked around the office, he knew he had nothing in here that she would want or deserve. And heck, all of the shops would be closed. Sighing, Jack headed downstairs into his living quarters and rummaged around in the safe he kept down here. It contained things from his past lives, priceless antiques and one or two old family heirlooms he had managed to rescue from his home on the Boeshane Peninsula. He rummaged around until he found what he was looking for before getting changed into a new shirt, grabbing his Great Coat from its hanger and heading out of the Hub.

The food was almost cooked, and Gwen was half contemplating inviting all the homeless of Cardiff to join her when Jack arrived at her flat. The downstairs door was open, so he made his way upstairs and knocked gently on the door to her flat. Gwen jumped slightly, straightening up her dress and smoothing down her hair before opening it. There was Jack, standing there with a grin on his face, his hands in their usual place of the pockets of his Great Coat. Gwen stood aside to let him in, but Jack just stood there in the doorway, completely entranced by how Gwen looked.  
"Jack?"  
Hearing her voice made him come to his senses, and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.  
"Merry Christmas, Miss Cooper," Jack grinned, kissing the back of her hand. Gwen giggled, blushing slightly before taking Jack's coat.  
"Well, um, take a seat...Dinner's nearly ready," she headed off into the kitchen. "I'd almost given up on you, Jack."  
"What, and miss a free meal and the chance to spend this festive day with you, Miss Cooper?" Jack grinned, taking a seat on the sofa, moving the duvet just slightly, just being able to smell Gwen on it. Gwen smiled, turning back to the kitchen and starting to serve the food. She poured two glasses of wine and motioned to Jack to take them over to the table, while she followed with the food. While they ate, they laughed and joked, and all Gwen's upset over Rhys was soon forgotten. Gwen groaned as, at the end of the meal, she found herself faced with a large pile of washing up.  
"Come on, leave it," Jack pulled her over to the sofa, pulling her duvet over them both. They sat there for a couple of hours, watching the latest goings on from Albert Square and Coronation Street. Jack had never seen either of them before, at which Gwen was not in the slightest surprised. She hardly ever had time for them now with Torchwood, but she still enjoyed watching them occasionally. Gwen was about to get up and start on the washing up, but Jack held her back, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap.  
"You're not going anywhere," he growled in her ear. She giggled, allowing him to settle back with her on the sofa and pull the duvet closer around them.  
"Thank you for today, Jack. You being here helped me forget everything for a while..."  
"It was my pleasure," Jack smiled. "I had a good time, Gwen. Beats a day in the Hub."  
"Mmm..." Gwen paused, turning round to face him. "Yesterday, in the Hub..."  
"What about it?"  
"You kissed me..."  
"That was mistletoe, Gwen."  
"It's the first time anyone's kissed me like _that_ under the mistletoe," Gwen replied, wide-eyed. Jack pulled the mistletoe back out of his pocket, placing it over their heads.  
"Like this, you mean?" Jack kissed her deeply, just as he had the night before, his arms slinking around her waist. Gwen kissed him back, shifting herself closer to him. They kissed for what felt like a lifetime, Jack breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Gwen's. "I've got something for you," Jack reached inside his coat pocket, which was draped over the side of the chair. He handed her a box. "Well, it wouldn't be Christmas without a present, would it?" Gwen smiled softly, opening the box to reveal a silver chain encrusted with 12 carats of diamonds. She gasped.  
"I...I can't take this, Jack..."  
"You can," Jack took the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck.  
"It must have cost a fortune, Jack. I can't..."  
"It didn't cost me a penny, and even if it did, you'd be worth every penny," Jack looked down at the necklace now glistening on Gwen's neck. "Well, what do you know...it fits." Gwen giggled softly. "It belonged to my mother," Jack continued. "It's just about the only thing I've got left from my home planet. My mother wanted me to give it to the one I loved..." Jack swallowed, meeting Gwen's eyes. Gwen looked up at Jack, knowing from the look in his eyes that he meant it. "I love you, Gwen Cooper. I always have, and I always will." This time, Gwen was the one to kiss Jack, pulling him close to her, stroking her hand though his hair, one hand fiddling with his fingers.  
"I love you too, Jack."  
They spent the rest of the night locked in one another's arms on the sofa, now watching some classic Christmas movies which Gwen had seen a multiple of times, but Jack had never seen. Reluctantly, Gwen eventually had to end the best Christmas of her life when Jack decided he had to return to the Hub. They stood in the doorway of Gwen's flat kissing goodbye for fifteen minutes before Jack decided he just had to leave, and Gwen watched him from her window until he had disappeared from sight. She placed the necklace Jack had given her on her bedside table as she went to sleep, looking forward to seeing Jack the next day. Next year was going to be a good one.


End file.
